


Nap Time

by Shadow_Side



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Episode Tag, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-17
Updated: 2013-11-17
Packaged: 2018-01-01 20:46:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1048398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadow_Side/pseuds/Shadow_Side
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil has somewhere he needs to be. [Tag for Episode 35 - <i>Lazy Day</i>]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nap Time

The sun is still beating down on Night Vale from a bright and cloudless sky as Cecil drives over to Carlos' place. He doesn't usually finish work so early, but seeing as _nothing_ seems to have happened all day, it's a good excuse to duck out sooner than normal.

Besides… he has somewhere he needs to be.

He gets to his boyfriend's apartment-slash-lab and pulls up outside, heading over to the door and letting himself in. It's not long since they decided to swap keys, and it's still a joy to think about every time he comes over.

He wonders if sometime soon they might even… no. No? Maybe that would be jumping the gun just a little.

But only a little…

Inside, the apartment is cool and lovely – the air con a welcome relief from the aching desert heat outside. Cecil kicks off his shoes and pads through the hall and into the living room – which is indeed impeccably tidy. Carlos gets like this fairly often, especially when he's got some experiment running that needs time to tick over or crystallise or mutate or something, and he ends up with an afternoon to kill.

He isn't in the lab now, though – or in the perfectly-ordered living room. Cecil heads on through to the bedroom door, pushing it gently open and peering in.

Carlos is indeed here, curled up in bed, light from the half-open curtains playing softly across his beautiful face. He's got the sheets pulled up to his waist, but no higher, and he's taken off his shirt – and in the late afternoon glow, he looks even more wonderful than usual.

Slowly – lazily – Cecil slips out of everything but his trousers and crawls carefully into bed beside his boyfriend, sliding under the covers and then back up to press in behind him.

Carlos murmurs sleepily at the contact. "Hey, you," he whispers.

"Hey," Cecil whispers back, kissing him at the base of his neck.

"Mmmm," Carlos murmurs, approvingly. "You're home early."

"Well, it was a very slow news day," Cecil replies. "Apart from that whole thing with the sky going dark and gravity failing."

Carlos stirs a little and glances back at him. "…That was an eclipse, Cecil. It's been expected for months. It's why I took the afternoon off, so I could watch it."

"But… you've been busy all afternoon."

"Yes, I had to do something in between. Besides, you know how it is when you get on a roll with useful things."

"…I do," Cecil agrees.

They lie in silence for a moment, pressed in close, neither needing any more than the contact and the stillness.

"Carlos?" Cecil says, eventually.

"Hm?"

"Does the gravity usually fail during an eclipse?"

"Uh… well, no, not usually."

"Oh. So that part was weird?"

"Yeah. That part was weird. But sort of appropriate for round here, really. It didn't even take me by surprise all that much."

"No, me neither," Cecil murmurs.

"Although, to be fair, you didn't think it was weird that time all the clouds went purple and started raining salt, so…"

Cecil gives a little shrug. "It wasn't especially. That sort of thing happens every couple of years or so. Apparently it's very good for the imaginary corn."

"…I see," Carlos manages.

Silence – calm, comfortable, lazy silence – descends again.

"Cecil," Carlos says, after a few moments. "Why _did_ you rush back so soon?"

It's entirely possible this is a leading question, and it makes Cecil grin a little, pressing another kiss to the base of Carlos' neck before shifting position just enough to roll the other man onto his back, slipping into place half on top of him and making Carlos smile in response, eyes dancing with happiness.

"Carlos," Cecil replies. "It is so warm out there you could cook an egg on the sidewalk, and you are still the hottest thing I have seen all day."

Carlos blushes, but doesn't look away. "You're not so bad yourself…" he murmurs, approvingly.

Cecil grins again, leaning in to lay a soft kiss on his lips, then resting their foreheads together, closing his eyes for a moment.

"You know," Carlos goes on, "I have been _very_ industrious today… and you're done at work. We don't need to do _anything_ else all evening…"

"Why, Carlos, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?"

Carlos grins, beautiful and perfect and just a tiny bit wicked, sliding a hand down Cecil's back and no longer looking remotely interested in sleep.

"Oh yes," he answers. "Nap time."


End file.
